


On the Wall of Eden

by cheerios_and_wine



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley's Name is Crawly | Crawley (Good Omens), First Crush, Fluff, Introspection, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Other, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens), Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerios_and_wine/pseuds/cheerios_and_wine
Summary: The Guardian of the Eastern Gate shelters a demon from the rain and wonders why his heart is beating so fast.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	On the Wall of Eden

**Author's Note:**

> I started working on something angsty and made myself too sad, so I wrote this to cheer myself up.

The downpour was slowing now. The drops getting smaller and fewer in between. They fell gently against white wings and bounced off the stone wall, scattering into ever tinier droplets of water. The clouds overhead were lighter in colour, and they didn't hang quite so low in the sky, unburdened from the weight of the fallen rain. 

Aziraphale kept his eyes fixed ahead, studying the horizon that the humans had disappeared over. He was most definitely not trying to catch another glimpse of the figure huddled beside him. Elegant black wings. Red hair in long curls. Those enchanting golden eyes— 

_Stop,_ he told himself firmly. He really should be going, shouldn't linger here, there were things that needed attending. What sort of attending, he didn't know, but surely there was something. He couldn't stand here protecting a demon from the rain for forever. Maybe just for an afternoon. Just an afternoon, then they'd go their separate ways, to their opposite sides, and it would be over. What would be over? He didn't know that either. 

He refused to give in to the desire to turn and stare at the demon — Crawly — and yet he couldn't stop picturing his face. Couldn't stop remembering his awe at Aziraphale's foolish compassion, giving away his only weapon. And here he was again already with another poorly thought-through act of compassion, holding his wing above a demon's head to keep his pretty locks dry. And yet, was it really such a bad thing? He thought of the way his heart leapt when the other had stepped closer to him, unprompted, as the first drops struck. It had sent a thrill through him and he'd raised his wing without pause or question. All he knew was that he wanted to shield this strange, kind being from any harm. They stood together side by side while the rain pounded down around them.

As the rain softened to a shower, Aziraphale realized that something else was still beating, loud and fast, in his own chest. It only took him a moment to recall the lesson on physical corporations he'd been required to attend before his assignment on Earth. Ah, so this was his heart and its associated heartbeat. Fascinating little organ. Very industrious. But why was it pumping at such a quick pace? He searched his memory for a cause. Perhaps it was a surge of adrenaline. That was a potent hormone, and it caused the fight or flight reaction in response to fear. That would certainly explain an abnormally fast heartbeat. Although — he forgot himself and eyed Crawly without turning his head — what might he be afraid of? He didn't have any need to fight and certainly had no urge to flee from the demon. Rather, he was resisting a strong impulse to step even closer, bring his arched wing in tighter, and envelop Crawly completely. He found himself wondering what it would feel like to brush his wings against the other's. Were his wings as sensitive as his own? Perhaps it would make him shiver a bit, or gasp, or even turn those captivating eyes back to him and he could fall into them, get lost in their all-consuming gaze.

The rainfall had nearly stopped. Aziraphale felt a rush of desperation, certain that Crawly was about to leave and this was it. They might not ever see each other again. He drew his wing in and down slightly, curling it over the demon before he could think to stop himself. Just as he lowered it, Crawly shuffled to the left, away from him, and directly into the primary feathers dipping down on his opposite side. A surge of electricity coursed through Aziraphale at the contact.

“Ah!”

“Oh my!”

They both jolted, straightening their spines and withdrawing their wings. Aziraphale shivered as he drew his back behind him, the ghost of Crawly's brief touch lingering on his feathers. He risked a glance over at the other. To his delight Crawly was peeking back. Heat flooded his face and he vaguely wondered if it matched Crawly’s face, red all over.

“Ngk- er-”

“So sorry-”

They spoke at the same time again and then broke into nervous chuckles. Crawly recovered first.

“I don’t believe you’re sorry at all, angel,” he drawled. He was looking at him with one sharp eyebrow raised.

There was a sudden fluttery sensation inside him at the term. His face felt even warmer too. Which was an absurd reaction because the word only described what he was. Yet it didn’t feel like a simple description coming from the striking figure beside him. In his confusion, Aziraphale didn’t respond right away. The demon took his silence as confirmation and smirked at him.

“‘S alright. I won’t tell anyone,” he said conspiratorially. And then he _winked._

Aziraphale closed his dropped jaw and then opened it again, ready to object. He was going to defend his actions, pretend he hadn’t orchestrated the accidental touch, but instead all he said was, “Will you be heading back below soon?”

“Nah, think I’ll stick around. See what other trouble I can get up to.” Crawly was smiling, relaxed and easy. Aziraphale envied his nonchalance and tried to ignore the burst of elation at his answer. Crawly wasn’t leaving yet. 

“And you? Are you being recalled to your Heavenly post now that the garden is empty?” He asked his question with a mocking air, but there was something wistful under his words. Something that caused that strange, fluttery feeling to spike again.

“No, I think I'll be staying here.” He didn’t add the word “too.” He drew in a breath. “After all, the humans are still so new, and they’ll need guarding. Especially if there’s a demon about causing trouble. Someone will need to thwart you.” 

He raised his chin a bit and hoped he looked appropriately righteous. He swallowed and glanced at the demon again. Was it his imagination, or did he seem pleased? Surely a demon shouldn’t want to be thwarted. Right?

“We’ll meet again, then, I expect,” Crawly said. A small smile played around his lips.

“I suppose we shall.” Why did he feel breathless? This corporation didn’t even need to breathe.

“Til then, angel.” Crawly gave a small nod. His body morphed back into a long, sinewy serpent. Black and red scales replaced his fiery hair and slender frame. The golden eyes remained the same and watched him with an inscrutable expression for a moment. Then he slithered away, down the wall, and into the desert below.

“Til we meet again,” Aziraphale murmured. His left wing tingled. Above him, the clouds were drifting away, and the sun shone.

**Author's Note:**

> The lesson on corporations neglected to mention attraction. Aziraphale will figure it out eventually.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
